FemNaru
by Awesome Gin
Summary: FemNaru Naruto is your average genin except she knows the Kyuubi as mama-kyuu & dumbs herself down only a little bit. How will her life pan out as a girl passing as a boy & how will the others treat her when they find out?. Sasunaru &Sasuke&Sakura bashing upfront but the get better.M rated later!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Warnings: Sasunaru ,fem-Naruto, and ? slight? Sakura ? bashing**_?

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":**_

Naruto woke up to look at her cracked ceiling and smelt the morning air from her open broken window. The birds chirped and a ruckus from the apartment beneath her came through the floor. She stretched and got off of the couch she used for a bed. It was an ugly green, blue, and yellow paisley pattern with lumps and some threads pulling loose but it was better than nothing.

She cracked her neck to get the kink out and striped not minding the open window held together with duct tape and clear plastic cooking wrap. Her bedroom was used as the living room and were she slept while the kitchen was the entryway, dinning room and kitchen. Her bathroom had room for the sink and toilet but that was it.

Bare as the day she was born, she walked into the bathroom were the duct tape fixed mirror reflected twin scarred cheeks, baby blues and her golden locks. Her short boyish blond hair was a mess with the edges getting slightly long. It actually now kind of reminded her of that black and white photo of the 4th Hokage in her text book and was alright for doing it herself with a kunai. He naked flat chest wasn't covered like most girls and helped her be mistaken for a boy.

It wasn't like she was hiding it. She just never corrected anyone. So people assumed when she asked if Sakura-Chan wanted to go out. She meant out to lunch, as just friends but no one seemed to want her to finish her sentence before she was punched in the face. Iruka-sensei, and Hinata-Chan only knew since the shy girl's byakugan could tell the difference when there was a womb inside a body or not. The poor confused girl had asked their sensei, Umino Iruka, who had confronted her on it. He told her to come to him if any harassments came and a book on taking care of her body. Such a sweet, trustworthy man. He did act a lot like what the boys described their mothers to be like. She had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate that comment though. But Mama-Kyu laughed her furry butt off every time. She herself didn't know what was so funny. The Hokage knew too but he was the Hokage. How could he not know that.

Sighing she looked at the restaurant kitchen sink that she had installed in her apartment as her bathtub, wash-tub for clothes and bathroom sink combo. Hey, an orphan hated by the village for a no GOOD fucking reason has to do what she has to do. A quick sponge bath along with a good teeth scrubbing later she slipped her tight black wife beater on, a pair of tight boxer briefs, and one of her orange two piece jumpsuits.

Not like she needed a bra with her 12 year old flat chest. Jeeze, if it wasn't an absolute necessity she wasn't going to waste her money for something that was. She would probably use bandages instead of a bra anyway when she was older. Her standard ninja sandals followed. She put her goggles on her head like a headband, pushing her bangs back, and her keys on the shoelace necklace she wore. Her frog wallet went into her pocket and she was off.

Nipping from the dump behind the grocers, she grabbed an apple with a spot on it and ate it. The core and spot went behind a bush at the academy gate and the blond academy student snuck in 3 minutes late.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Mind telling me why you are late?" a familiar and stern voice asked from behind her. The thirty or so other kids turned to finally see her. How they could miss her with the neon orange thing she was wearing was a mystery. But hey she could hide from the ANBU if she wanted, she just couldn't hide from her Iruka-Sensei. She didn't know how he did it. "No alarm. I woke up to neighbors bitchin' at each other." she explained. Her sensei sighed at her language and muttered at her to get to her seat wile the Inuzuka boy giggled at the pseudo-boy. The two kids bumped fists and sat.

'_Hey Mama-Kyu, should I really show them what I got this time?_ _Or should I pretend to be dumb still? The only teachers that are nice to me are you and Iruka-Sensei. I could show up the rest of them and make you two proud.'_

'_**I have been trying to tell you, you should just destroy them and show whet happens when you mess with my kit. You should go further and beat the living shit out of everyone during the physical test.'**_

'_Mama-Kyu! I can't beet everyone up that would just fuel the villager's hatred. I don't want to pull down my mask of smiles completely anyway. Just maybe a little jump in their level of respect. I don't want to go forever without a mate ya know…'_

'_**Show 'em kit. Just don't get hurt. I still can't mend your spiritual heart no mater what I try.'**_ She could be a softy sometimes… maybe it was just for those she sees as kits.

'_ok Mama-Kyu.'_

Our little heroine sit in her seat cross legged on her chair, giggling and waited till the papers came out. Her silver haired sensei smirked at her while trying to pass it off as a smile as he placed her test on her desk. She knew about that damn hatred the villagers had. He needn't hide it. She gave her best fox-shit-eating-grin and she smelt his fear twinge. Its odor was good, but still made her feel guilty. Eh, it smelt honestly good anyway. She turned to her test.

20minutes later

"_Done… dude how long am I going to have to wait?"_

30minutes later

Next was the taijutsu test. To everyone's shock, though it was blown off as luck no matter how many times she insisted it was her own skill, she beat the Uchiha's test time by 23 seconds. Said Uchiha watched his rival as "he" actually proved "his" worth of the title "next Hokage." The dark obsidian eyes narrowed into slits as the blond head of hair jumped around acting like his normal foolish self. He knew that it was no accident that the dobe won. Mizuki-sensei hade been trying harder on her than the rest of the kids. His eye twitched. '_And yet "He" still beat my time. _

The shuriken and kunai throwing test was even he knew both of them only missing one. He missed one kunai target, and Blondie missing one shuriken target. His eye twitched a couple more times and started to watch the dobe more intensely. He looked for the things he could criticize. _"He" walks like a girl all… swishy like. "He" is so annoying with that loud voice. "He" looks ridicules with those bright colors. Can they get any brighter? Bright orange was not a color a ninja should ware. Does "he" even understand that a ninja must be calm collected cold and unnoticed? Why the hell would "he" buy 12 of those ugly suits anyway?'_

He passed the genjutsu test and the ninjutsu test easily. But he never saw her test so he could only wait till the team orientation day to see because he was not going to find out were his class mate lived to ask. He wasn't that curious. _'Bah. As if I would be interested in "him".'_

Naruto actually didn't notice the new interest in her by her proclaimed rival. Her Mama-Kyu did though, but kept silent on that matter. Would this other dark furred kit going to try to hurt her kit? For now she would bask in knowing that the dark family kit acknowledged her kit's power.

Naruto herself was having trouble with picking out the genjutsu. Sure she could weave a mean demon one that would rival an Uchiha and work on demons as well but pointing them out… she half lived in her imagination so she wasn't very good at it. The ninjutsu had came easy for her though she "cheated" with the bushin by doing a kage bushin that the Kyuubi had taught her from some memories. She ended up passing and though the absolute failure at the genjutsu test made it close enough to make her sweat on her once bare forehead she and Iruka-sensei celebrated with Raman for dinner.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

The next day she went the Hokage to show off her headband. She arrived and slipped past all the guards, even the ANBU at the bottom of the tower and on every floor she got to except for the last one where she announced herself quickly before slipping in despite the squawking of the secretary.

Though the old man insisted the metal plate looked good on her he told her that she would have to redo her picture ID. Though put out she bounced back up again and was ready to continue on with her story when she noticed the blood on the wall poking out behind a red curtain. "Umm, Jii-san? Why is there blood there?" she pointed to the spot. The man sighed and explained how her former silver head sensei had become traitor and tried to steal a forbidden scroll while meeting his untimely death. The jutsu apparently needed to be fed the blood of one of the Hokage to stop the attacks and the attacks had killed him. The blond gulped and nodded at the old man's demand to never try it before she became Hokage herself. He also mentioned that the traitor was going to use her as the one to obtain it and reveal things to hopefully turn her against the village but since she passed his plan failed.

The orange girl thought for a minute then mumbled "Kyu-_mumble-_ isn't that big of a secret so it can't be that." However the Hokage was shocked at this reveal and asked her how long she had known the Kyuubi.

"It's been awhile grandpa. I think she revealed she was Kyuubi when I was nine… but she has been talking to me since I was five or something. Hey grandpa why did ja go all white. Did I say something wrong?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Has the Kyuubi ever told you to do something?" He asked shakily. Though in his mind he was freaking out because his honorary granddaughter had a demon talking to her… and the fact that said demon was female.

"yeah all the time! She's so bossy! She tells me when to take the trash out and to eat more veggies, because I'm not a carnivore like her she says. She says I'm an Omni-core."

"You mean omnivore? As in we are capable of eating and consuming both plant and animal?"

"Yep, that's it!~"

"has she told you to hurt anyone?"

"Well yeah but that's because she is on her monthly usually. That or when she gets mad at people for being mean to me. But usually she just wants me to show them up." She nodded and sat in the wooden chair in front of the Hokage desk.

"Oh and she says she wants to apologize for the incident she had been in a fury …because a snake smelling man and a old man from the red eye clan had slit her kits and mates throats and led her with the smells of the blood…She had been convinced that the village had been all at fault…" She stopped talking and looked back at the old man who had basically frozen in his chair. "Grandpa?"

She waved her hand in front of her face. No response. Flicked his nose. No response. Dug around his office. No response. Found an orange book with some erotica in it. No response. Nodding her head in conclusion that her Jii-san was a pervert, she stood in front of him and gave him something to react to. "SEXY-NO-JUTSU!" His eyes became clear again as he tool in the seen before him. Then he fell back in his chair with a shower of blood coming from his nostrils. After about a minute he regained consciousness and shook his head. Then A snobbish man entered with a bratty boy who was apparently the grandson of the third. Probably shouldn't have hit the boy so hard but hey, he could loose a few brain cells and it wouldn't matter much.

A Quick overview over that Naruto was going to be Hokage not the brat because on she was older and two she had already knocked the old guy out. Another demonstration was apparently necessary. Then he became charged as the new sensei and taought him the trick after they both left the office. Konohamaru was also shocked to figure out that she was female but vowed to keep it a secret even though she told him he could tell anyone he wanted. He called her "Aneki" in private and "Boss" in public. However it was the orientation the next month over when the excitement really began.

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"**_

_**Hey so this would not get out of my head so I had to post it even though I should be working on THE DARK'S LITTLE INFERNO in the Potter world… Procrastinators Unite!… Tomorrow. Ah, Shikamaru-kun, how I love thee. Unfortunately you belong to Ino-chan or Temari-san.**_

_**Hey Noticed some mistakes, That's why I had to redo these 2 chaps.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"**_

Shikamaru looked up to see the last person he expected to see walk in and grin at him on Orientation Day. "Naruto what are you doing here? You only come today if you passed the Genin Test. Rakudai(Flunks) have to come in a month to merge with civilian school."

"Ya think I don't know that Shikamaru-san? Baka, what do you think this is?" She pointed to the Forehead protector covering her hair line and pushing her bangs back, It had taken place of her goggles and her goggles had gone around her neck like Hinata's headband had gone.

"So you did pass. How troublesome for your new sensei and team. I hope it won't be to troublesome for me." His head lolled back with an exasperated sigh. She slipped into the empty seat behind him and started to chit-chat with Kiba about whether or not a fish could drown.

"Could too, Kiba-kun!" Naruto argued with her friend.

"No way, Naruto-kun! They live in water!"

"Never said they drowned in water now did I? They can drown in air. You can abandon them on land for a bit and they thrash a bit before drowning." she said smugly then half muttered "I prefer to just whack 'em on the head so they don't suffer much but they can in fact drown."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU-." he was cut off by an even louder voice.

"MOVE IT FOREHEAD-GIRL! I GOT HERE FIRST-"

"NO I DID INO-PIG! MY BIG TOE IS A HALF AN INCH AHEAD OF YOUR'S!"

The two continued quarreling fore a good three minutes before they made it to the table were their precious Sasuke was… and were Naruto was.

"Oi, Naruto-Baka! Move it, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

"Pfft, like he would want to sit next to you pinky? Your forehead shine would blind him not to mention your hair would make him nauseous." And then our favorite yellow-blond haired Genin was forgotten.

"Your stink would make him pass out piggy. Besides your such a dumb blond that you wouldn't know how to have an intelligent conversation with him."

"The only reason he would pass out around me is when he was overloaded by my sexy-ness. Your way fatter than I am." more girls joined the fray of insults.

Naruto rolled her eyes, a bit hurt that the girl she wanted to be friends with wrote her off as an idiot again. She looked at Sasuke and tried to figure out why all the other girls, except for Hinata, where crazy about him. Before she knew what she was doing she was in front of him and looking at him critically with a scrunched up nose. Sure, he wasn't ugly.

He had no faults except for the broody look and glare he was giving her, but he always had that expression and there was nothing exceptional about him either. He never was social or anything so why the hell? Maybe her boy craziness hadn't set in yet? She knew he was rich and that attracted some girls who dreamed of some rich man sweeping them off to a world of jewels, riches, and power, but she liked her little home that she earned. He was physically powerful too she knew. Maybe it was a combination because it totally wasn't his personality.

A shove came from behind her as Shikamaru flailed avoiding slamming backwards out of his chair as Kiba started to jet jumpy again. Her body lost balance and she landed on top of the young dark haired boy in his lap. Their lips barley connected as her bottom lip landed between his two slightly rougher ones as well as their foreheads with a small crack. His chair flew back with the motion of a 95 lbs of girl hitting him and toppled over.

She immediately rolled off but her head hurt like a bitch as she waited for her Mama-Kyu to heal her of any bruising as she spat out any mouth cooties the boy might have given her. After the fox told her that she wouldn't have a black eye she glared at the Uchiha. The other girls were all numb with shock as they saw their prince charming *cough prince brooding cough* have his first kiss with a "boy"! However before they could open their mouths to scream at the kid "he" turned and screamed at the Nara boy.

"DUDE! You made me fall on the Uchiha and touch him! Oh gross, I think I need to bleach my mouth out, Believe it! Oh gross!" She ran in circles as she waved her arms around in panic. "Man my first kiss went to a disgusting brooding boy! Ewe! Rivals are not supposed to kiss!" The Nara boy's eyes were wide open for once and he was staring in horror at the orange obsessed kid having a panic attack and basically blaming him for the now sullied lips of the two unfortunate students. The girls minds clicked in that this was suddenly the Nara's fault and turned to glare at him.

So when Iruka-sensei entered to room and saw the Nara boy asleep hanging from the ceiling he blinked, shook his head, and then started to get him down. Back at his desk he made team announcements. There was much groaning and a few high fives throughout the twenty one kids that made it threw the first test. Not that they knew there was a second. And so the newly make team seven, made up of two girls and one boy not the two boys and one girl as thought, waited for their new sensei.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited. Damn this guy was late.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited. Weren't Jounin supposed to be good at stuff like being on time?

And waited.

And waited.

And waited. Sasuke had started to doodle on a random sheet of paper he found.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally the pseudo-boy got fed up and started to plan. Really it was a simple plan that she was testing the reaction of the sensei not actually hoping for a success. Bickering was made, glares were thrown and adoring looks were cast. Finally a mop of gravity defying grey hair came in and was hit by a chalk board eraser. The Jounin paused confused for a moment and looked down to the eraser. Yes that was her brilliant plan. Be amazed.

Looking up, very much un-amazed he said "My first impression of you guys is… I hate you. Get to the roof in five minutes." And he went poof away, presumably to the roof. The three Genin shrugged at each other and started a brisk walk. They arrived to the top of the building and saw the man reading a questionable orange book that stated 18 and older only, and sitting on the side of the concrete flower boxes. He looked up to see them and put his book to his chest. "Alright we are going to introduce ourselves. Pinky you first."

"Care to give and example sensei?" Said pinky asked. Naruto looked over at the girl in confusion. Did she really need the example or did she just want to find out about their new sensei? Cuz if she didn't know basic introductions then maybe she wasn't as smart as her test scores showed.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have things I like and dislike. My hobbies are not of your concern and my dreams are ..." he paused. "Your turn~!" He gave an eye smile as that was really the only part of his face showing_._

'_We had only learned his name.'_ They all thought.

"Hem well my name is Haruno Sakura. I like…*giggle*" she looked over at Sasuke who was just staring at their sensei, not paying any attention to anyone. I dislike Ino-Pig for being my rival and Uzumaki-san for asking me out constantly. My hobbies are…*giggle*" She again looked at Sasuke. "My dreams are…*Giggle*" She trailed off casting a dreamy look at the only real boy on the team. (Kakashi is a man.)

'_Gross. She keeps looking at me.' _Sasuke twitched.

'_But Sakura-Chan, I'm not trying to ask you out on a date. I want to be your friend!' _Naruto whined in her head.

'_Oh boy. It's a fan girl. Hopefully she will work hard still … hmm…. Ah, it's to much to dream for.' _Kakashi bemoaned internaly. "Eh that's nice. Blondie, how bout you?" he said aloud.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen, Sakura-Chan, plants, pranks, fighting and my guest. I don't like the 3 minutes it takes for raman to cook, people who assume things, weeds, losing and my guest's tendencies. Hobbies include sparing, gardening and pranks. My dream is to become Ho~ka~ge~." she said exited about her dream and punctuating the syllables to the title.

'_I'm pretty sure everyone knows he wants to be Hokage ,likes ramen and pranks… Does he have a permanent guest at his house or something? A free loader maybe? I'll have to look into that… or not.' _Sasuke wondered then dismissed his curiosity.

'_I hate that idiot. But who is his guest? Bah, He is annoying anyway, so who cares?' _thought Sakura, ignoring the fact that he had a high goal and hated assumers.

"_Interesting. He knows about the Kyuubi. I'm kind of surprised he would mention plants. Boys usually don't do that. He's got a good goal though and his hate for people assuming can be linked to people not knowing the difference between the scroll and the kunai."_ Kakashi thought analyzing the words spoken. He didn't know that Naruto meant the fact that he was a she. But he'd learn that later.

"Ah ramen… cheap, easy and nice tasting…. Ok emo boy next. And give a smile, will ya?" An extra glare was delivered at the additional request and the Jounin just continued smiling.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training. I hate many things. My hobby is training. My dream… I don't have a dream but I do have an ambition to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

'_Angst filled psychotic brat. Yep that bout sums him up. His report says he doodles ways to kill his brother on the back of assignments but otherwise he is a genius. Hopefully he will get better. The best power there is are in numbers and friends.' _Kakashi concluded.

'_Oh so cool! Not a dream but an ambition. Makes it sound like he has the confidence and no wish-washy-ness. He is so cool.' _Sakura sent doe eyes at her obsession.

'_Restore his… crap is he a pervert!? And kill some one in particular? Dude we are in the business of killing. I think you need to tone down your kill drive just a bit if you are aiming to kill even more than necessary.' _Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow as she leaned back on her palms, in a Indian sitting position.

"Well alright." The teacher said "Your going to have a survival exercise- Don't worry the exercise won't be like your academy, this is the one to make sure you actually have the stuff to be a ninja and failures go back to the academy." The three Genins' faces were priceless. "Let's see… advice…Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke… and don't get your hopes up. There is a 66.66 chance you'll fail. Be here at 6." Then he puffed away.

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"**_

_**Hey this was a fast repost but I had to finish it up. Just so you know I have no Beta and don't exactly no the process of how to get one or how it works. That's why I had to redo these 2 chaps.**_

_**I have a pet peeve in the Femnaru fanfics were they make her have DD at twelve or even Bs. Unless a Girl is overweight or a very early bloomer, then she will not have boobs until her second year of puberty. Or around 13/14. Then she will start having boobs. I'm sixteen year old, blond, blue eyed (with glasses), American girl and I have large Bs small Cs. The sexy-no-jutsu is what a boy around 12 imagines to be the sexist thing around. It is not his female form. Obviously he, Naruto, likes tall girls with pig-tails, very large breasts, a small waist, and a wide derriere.**_

_**Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter**__**.**_

_**Please review**__**J**___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_**Hey I seem to be updating faster on this one. Don't know why though.**_

_**If someone could explain how the process of Beta works in a review, no need to volunteer if you don't want to, that would be great.**_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":":"**_

The next morning Naruto disregarded her sensei's advice with the stubborn response of 'I'M HUNGRY DAMN IT!' and stuffing her gob with fish she had caught in the wood's stream and some carrots for the road. Arriving at the training ground with five minutes over time she meet her team minus Kakashi-sensei under a tree. Today she decided to be a little less energetic than her normal energy. She would only be minutely annoying. Was that her quirk? Possibly. Oh well. She could act like that all she wanted so nah!

So, till eight thirty they waited with the routine they had already set. Sakura would ask Sasuke for a date or flirt, Sasuke would ignore her and Naruto would get pissed off at Sasuke for brushing off Sakura, who in turn would get mad at Naruto's harsh words and try to comfort her love.

The cycle would then revert to both females yelling at their sensei who had arrived some ours late. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke who was the closest to Sakura put his pinky in his ear and twisted it, grimacing at the loud high pitched noise that had come from her. Naruto had let out a lower one but it sounded pretty girly still. Heh, he could tease "him" about "his" voice squeaking later.

The bell test commenced and though they did alright on their own as Genin- though Sakura had a huge fail moment with the Sasuke's head incident. Their teamwork failed till the boy dubbed The Emo -Teme gave a generous offer of part of his lunch to the dobe.

The "you pass" was unexpected in any way and made all three all smiles- or a smile a grin and a smirk- and a Jounin who's face was masked but seemed to be genuinely happy.

A round of cheers went up in the Hokage's office as the unexpected early arrival (for Kakashi at the least) reviled that the Jounin had passed his first ever team after 10 years of failing students. Three people fainted and A woman in a bandage dress tried to release a genjutsu that wasn't there.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

The next day showed that the two late arrivals of their sensei was a common thing to the NEW and TRUE Genins, that Sasuke and Naruto would never stop teasing/ aggravating/ fighting with each other.

The days after set up a pattern. Sakura arrives at bridge to begin pestering Sasuke for a date. Sasuke arrives and ignores his fan girl and broods while leaning on the railing. Naruto arrives and pesters Sakura to hang out then insults the teme for being an inconsiderate jerk or is insulted by the teme for being stupid. Then the opposite teammate returns the verbal barb by shouting or smirking. After a few hours their Jounin sensei would enter the seen, called out on his lateness quite loudly, make a horrible excuse, then be called a liar. He would then either reveal their day's D rank mission load or some sort of training exercise.

At the end of the day Sakura would request a date yet again. Sasuke would reply no and then Naruto would ask Sakura to hang out. Sakura would punch Naruto and rant about how her Sasuke was infinitely better. Sasuke would escape in that time then Sakura would walk off. Naruto would be left all alone. In fact it wasn't until they received (read demanded) their first C rank mission did things change.

…

Dun-dun-duuuuuuun.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

"Come in Tazuna, sir. Your escorts are here." the Hokage requested. A fat drunk man entered the room, looking quite like a typical visitor from a fishing country. The fat man eyes were nervous and he narrowed them at the three kids.

"What the hell is this, some school kids are going to protect me? That short one doesn't look strong enough to fight off a bunny." Naruto, enraged by the short comment, launched herself at the man, with an extremely potent killing aura. However her sensei caught the back of her white collar.

"Now Naruto-kun, no killing our clients. That's a no-no alright." He said waving his finger back and forth in a playful yet antagonistic manner.

"Yeah I get it. But if he says it again he's going to get an ass whopping." She grumbled. The sensei patted her head and announced that they would leave tomorrow morning at five. They nodded and hoped he would be on time for once.

"Oh and you can only bring one bag kiddos! See you tomorrow!" He chuckled then disappeared in a poof again.

The next morning they had to wait until eight when the silver Jounin arrived at the gates. The fat paying costumer was still swinging a bottle around when the man arrived and joined in with the pinkett and blond with their "YOU'RE LATE!"

The Jounin simply waved his hand, "Ma ma you need to relax. Every body ready? Good, lets go." He picked up his backpack that was on the ground and started to head out. They were ready to go.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

*Basically the same and starting where Naruto meets Haku not with the mask for the first time. Yah know in the woods. Yeah ok that's were we are now.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Naruto woke to the sun's warmth and a super pretty face in front of her own. The girl smiled and sat back to let room for the orange ninja to sit up strait.

"Shinobi-san, Good morning. Why where you asleep out here?" the pretty one asked.

"A good morning miss. I was training pretty hard yesterday. I must have fallen asleep after training." She smiled and scratched the back of her head. The other one giggled at the news.

'That was just so cute!' They both thought.

"Well, Shinobi-san my name is Haku. What's your name?" The dark haired one smiled.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be Hokage when I grow older and more powerful. Here ill help you collect your herbs."

"That's very kind of you. So do you have precious people then?" Haku asked as she showed the blond the herbs she was picking.

"Precious people?"

"Someone you would do anything to protect and help. Do you have anyone like that?" The dark hair dropped off the pink clothed shoulder and her eyes were curious as they looked over to the 'boy'.

"Yeah. There's Iruka-sensei, Sakura-Chan, the people from the Academy, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru-kun, Hokage and the Ramen man. And Sasuke-teme too I suppose. Why?" The blue eyes looked back into brown.

"I believe you can only be strong when you have someone to protect and to cherish. You will grow stronger." The kimono clad girl stood up and dusted off her knees. "I will see you in the future sometime." She turned to leave and paused to say "Oh and I'm a boy by the way Shinobi-san."

"WHAT!" '_But he's so pretty_!' she shook her head and called out the pretty boy. "I'm a kunochi by the way. I'm female ninja!" The boy turned around fully eyes wide.

'_Well damn… she got one up on me._' "Then goodbye miss!" Haku said smiling again. He walked along the path and saw a boy coming down the path. This one was indefinably a boy. He seemed to think he a threat when he passed as he saw the blonds dazed expression be hind him and narrowed his eyes. He just smiled and waved to the other boy. _'Hmm I wonder if he will think he is gay when he feels attracted to the blond? I thought I might have been for a moment there. Oh well time to get this to my master and savior.'_

_**:":":":":":":":":":":":":"**_

_**Oh Haku you know you're gay for him. I feel a bit dirty that I like that pairing considering the age difference but whatever. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey this is the fourth chapter and I dedicate this to Naruto's father Minato. HE is the shish-nits. Anyway I hope you enjoy because this is were things really start to get more like a fan fiction. Yah I know your thinking, "But AG, isn't making Naruto a girl a fan fiction plot anyway?" Yeah but now is the funky stuff like more (important) people finding out. As perhaps some of you noticed I redid the summery. This was because someone pointed out that it didn't really talk about what the story was. Just warnings and shit. So this is also for the lovely person who notified me and all the others were so kind as to review.**_

_**Fem Naruto Ch4**_

It was Sakura who was in the back position of the little group going home from Wave when it happened. And really she was only who could have noticed it. Kakashi was in the front and was leading them so he couldn't see it and Sasuke was busy ignoring Naruto so "he" was not looking at "his" clothing. Naruto also couldn't see "his" back unless "he" purposefully twisted and was too busy screaming at Sasuke to look.

However Sakura had a perfect view. So when she say an extra red mark on Naruto that hadn't been there twenty minutes ago she assumed the walking and exuberant movements had opened up a wound that had gotten by her and Inari-kun's mother's scrutiny. Being the concerned teammate that had almost lost both of her partners she was, she tapped "his" shoulder and whispered into "his" ear.

"Naruto-Baka, your cuts reopened. I'm going to have to rebind you." Her politeness at keeping "his" embarrassment away was disregarded.

"WHAT? But Sakura-Chan all of my cuts were healed!" Naruto said loudly receiving a sharp look of brief concern from Sasuke. Kakashi looked back lazily and sighed.

"Naruto-kun is still hurt? Well, I guess we will have stop at an inn tonight. Sasuke-kun and I will go ahead to make reservations and you two can catch up once you rebind him. Sakura and Naruto, you two stick to the road and go slow for Naruto- no buts if you leave a blood scent a nukenin might come for easy pickings and kill you." He said this happily as if he didn't just try to scare them like civilian parents do to get their kids to brush there teeth and hair.

Naruto continued to make excuses about how no injury would be found and this was pointless and god damn it "he" could go ahead with Sasuke-teme and get a hotel. However, Kakashi just grabbed Sasuke and flashed away to get ahead of the two girls.

"Now will you let me bind you?" Sakura asked impatiently wanting to be with Sasuke and not with Naruto right now.

"Fine were is this boo-boo that your so worried about." Naruto said. She wanted to prove she was ok and not weak damn it!

"It's on your butt. Take off your pants. Try anything funny and your dead." She glared her green eyes at the blond. "**As if he could the idiot. CHA!" **the inner said. The blond just lolled her head and sighed then striped her pants. Her boxer-briefs were coated in blood front and back. Naruto screamed.

"HOLY FUCK! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS! I WAS NOT HURT THERE THIS MORNING! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! MY WOMAN PARTS ARE BLEADING! ARGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then tore off her boxer-briefs and reveled said woman parts along with bloodied thighs. It was Sakura's turn to screech. (2 miles away two males herd a indefinable screech.)

"**N**A**R**U**T**O **I**S** A **G**I**R**L**?!**?!**?!**?!**?!**" **she stared in shock and then snapped to attention. (The same two males heard another one with a different voice.) Naruto was freaking out still but in a whispered frantic hush to herself and kept saying mama-kyuu. She had obviously known previously that she had been a woman so … and then Sakura noticed were it came from. "Naruto calm down, its your period." She said. Naruto stopped her frantic whispering and stared at the other girl.

"My period? Oh! So this is natural? That book Iruka sensei said something about this now that I think about it." She said mostly to herself. '_Talk about mood swings'_ Sakura thought.

"Alright Naruto… is that your real name?" Sakura raised a brow and questioned. **'It seems kind of boyish and stupid to be named fishcake for a girl, Cha not lady like at all CHA!' **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Yep! Swirling Maelstrom is the literal definition actually why?" She was grinning largely, now totally calm.

" oh ok. Nothing I just thought maybe you hid your name to."

"Never hid my gender. People just **assumed**." She stressed the last word and Sakura remembered the blonds introduction.

"The date request?" Sakura asked curiously and a bit cautiously. **'She better not like me that way. She better not try for my Sasuke either, CHA!' **Inner Sakura said**. **

"Just as friends out to lunch type. Not lesbian, though I have no problem with 'em. I have no romantic interest in anybody really. " she shrugged like she had said it a million times.

"Well lets get you cleaned up. I have the pads in my backpack and I hope you have another pair of pants and underwear because those are ruined." She said in a half defeated voice.

"Yeah though do I have to get rid of these pants?"

"YES. You do. They are disgusting. Dig a hole and put them there once we are done." she sighed as she helped the girl clean up.. This girl knew nothing. It seemed she only barely knew what the book told her. And that book was probably the same one they got when the sex ed. class came during the beginning of kunochi classes. She didn't remember if Naruto had ever attended those. "Naruto…-Chan?" the girl looked up and beamed back to confirm that she didn't mind the honorific.

"Yeeeessss, Sakura-Chan?" said Naruto playfully. Her teammate noticed now how effeminate her words were.

"Did you ever take the kunochi class? You know about flowers and seduction and all the things that kunochi only know?" she asked. If not…

"Um, no. I kind of just stayed with the boys. They had more taijutsu training and they could play more. I spied once or twice to see my options but you just kind of sat in a circle with flowers and talked." she said. "It just seemed boring. Sorry"

"So I assume your not on the patch?" She asked fearful of the answer.

"The what?"

"The patch that prevents kunochi from rape pregnancies. We got them in kunochi class around our tenth birthdays. Then, when we got older about twelve, we were given the recipe so we could make our own. You just put it in a patch and stick it on your skin for a day and it lasts a month or more, depending on how much chakra you put in it and how fresh and potent the ingredients are."

"Uh no I never got one. Could you um… teach me perhaps?" She asked out of character and a bit shy like she had when she asked for help with tree walking.

"Of course I will. That's why I asked in the first place silly. I'm going to have to teach you the ways of the kunochi so that you don't flub up. Silly little imp. This is going to be fun! Oh my god. I just realized I am the only person who has another girl on there team. Well except you cuz I'm your teammate but that's obvious and teachers don't count so Hinata and Kurinai-sensei don't count." she said calmly and ponderously **"*Squeal* Ino-pig is going to be so jealous and stuff. I have a girl to talk with and to drool over boys with. CHA!" **Inner Sakura said hyped up.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan! Your awesome.!" Naruto said. She pulled on her last pair of pants and frowned at the color. Black. Damn it she wanted to were more orange. She then took off her orange coat and tied it around her waist so her shoulders could breath. Sakura wouldn't stop staring. She was frozen and seemed to be in a trance. "Sakura-Chan?" She asked in question to her new friends sudden stillness.

"N-Naruto-Chan a-a-are-are you n-not wear-wearing a br-bra or ba-bandages?" the pinkett stuttered.

"Um, no. Don't need them cuz I have no boobs. don't want to spend time or money on something I don't need. Why?"

"Ok now that you have your period you start wrapping your chest now. The boobs _will _come soon and you need to start wrapping your boobs before they grow so you can get accustomed to wrapping and your body. If you learn it later you might not learn the best way for your body. Some girls need different types of bras some girls have 14 different ways of wrapping for each type of outfit and mission; and some girls need both bras and wraps for comfort and support." She was commanding this. **"NO self respecting woman that I associate with will go out without a support system. CHA!" **The inner pinky said.

"Really?" The blond said. They were walking now and the obvious tension of the pink one was obvious. Her stride was blocky while the relaxed blond had an extra bounce in her skip. The green eyes of her partner were deadly serious as she grabbed the smaller girls arm and lifted her shirt. In less than ten seconds she had wrapped the offending chest and pulled the black wife beater back over it.

The rest of the journey consisted of kunochi things. Flowers, hair and fashion omitted for the time. Surprisingly Sakura found her new friend an eager student once she found her learning style. She only had a few troubles and was good with physical representations. A lecture with no pictures was were the trouble came. That was why the flowers, hair and fashion were omitted. She promised to show the girl later when they had more resources and that they would go to lunch. Naruto suggested a picnic since restaurants had forbidden her and some of the things really shouldn't be said in public. She claimed it was her pranking and stuff when the green eyed girl beauty asked why they didn't like her.

When they did reach the two males again it was dusk and the hotel they had picked out was very nice. Kakashi said he was treating them because of their first C rank _and _the fact that it had _turned A rank_. And they _survived_ it. The place was very traditional with a spa and were very happy to have ninja to serve. They also asked if they would deliver a mission request while they were there to the Hokage as to help them later in the spring to do minimal chores. The owner of course gave a discount on the second room that the ninja stayed in.

Kakashi turned to the kids as he addressed them, putting the note in his jacket. "well now we will just have to split up the rooms, Sakura and -"

"I want a room with Naruto!" She said raising her hand and hopping up and down.

"What?" Kakashi raised a brow. When they were in wave she had wanted to room with Sasuke and most assuredly not Naruto. How had this change happened? "… well I was going to stick the boys together but perhaps there will be less damage if we separate them. Alright Sakura and Naruto will take room 305. Sasuke and I will take room 304." He hefted his bag on his shoulder and entered his room. Sasuke followed him and a pink blur took Naruto's hand and dragged him in the other room.

"We are going to have a lesson Naruto-Chan. We are going to the Spa." Twenty minutes later they were on the girls side of the spa relaxing and talking. When they were discussing the importance of shampoos and cream rinse an older lady slipped in.

The woman turned to the girls and remarked "Such young ladies talking about hair and care. You two trying to impress some young men?"

"No madam. My friend had no feminine influence for her childhood and needs some help being a lady, and healthy. I was quizzing her on the uses and "how-to"s of being a female at her age. I don't want her getting sick."

"No mother dear child?" The woman looked scandalized. Usually people in her village would either get an acceptable nanny or the men would remarry quickly if they had a daughter.

"No parents actually. I only have a grandfather like figure and a mother hen like male teacher who know I'm a girl. But my new teacher doesn't know I'm a girl. I kind of want him to figure it out as well as our male teammate." The blond explained. This lady looked even more horrified.

"Oh my dear! How horrible. What would happen if some nasty men found out and tried to take advantage of you?" She leaned toward the girl and had a shaking lip.

"That wont happen. I would beat them up and my teacher that I talked of before would rip out their guts. He is kind of like a mother hen with awesome ninja skills." She winked at the lady and smiled brightly. Both of the others were stunned at the moment by her completely honest smile of thanks and confidence. She was gorgeous and they could both see what a beautiful person she were going to be.

"Well since he _isn't _here, if any in this establishment try for you or you young miss you come strait to me or my husband. We own this place and will have them kicked out and band from here. Oh and call me Auntie Tia."

"I will do that Auntie Tia! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it and this is my friend Haruno Sakura." She smile brightly as she wrapped her arm around the pink and gave a thumbs up. "You can call me what ever you want."

"Me too, Auntie Tia." Sakura said with a shy blush. She still had the notion of Naruto being a boy and it was slightly awkward for her to be so close and personal but then she found she liked having someone do this since Ino was no longer that type of friend.

"Then how 'bout Naru-Chan and Hana-Chan. Hana because you're a flower of course." She smiled and the three all giggled and chuckled. They were there until they got wrinkly then they put on their robes and they went back to the room. The lady gave them some information on a good store just 3 miles in the direction of Konoha that sold beautiful and inexpensive kimonos.

At eleven thirty Kakashi came and looked for the two he wasn't rooming with. Surprised he saw them both asleep on their beds pushed together with odd clothes on them. There is a scarf wrapped on limbs and a weird hairstyles and really it looked like a girls slumber party. Music from a radio on a night stand is playing softly and Kakashi stepped in to turn off the light. In the dim it almost looks like Minato sensei when Rin decided to give him a makeover.

He threw the idea in the back of his mind. Kushina had been pregnant with a girl damn it. He walked back to his room and sat in the silence that had been there since the two Sharingan users had both entered. It had been a long 3 weeks.

_**:":":":":":":**_

_**Hey that's the fourth chapter. Did you know my computer didn't think pranking was a word. The blasphemy of such a thing. It was horrible. Seriously. I mean come on if my computer has recognized that I spell Serious as Sirius due to my excessive exposure to HP then it should have in it's vocabulary pranking. **_

_**Any ways you should review and point out mistakes love you guys!**_


	5. Not a ch just an author' snote

Hey so this awesome person _**Zelga Lim Li**_made a good point in my story she asked :

w_ait a minute... Naruto's precious people include Sakura even though she is mean to her? that is kind of far-fetched and a very weird input (according to my library)... don't you think? let's just say something like this... what would someone (let's call him A) do if the person he or she wants to be friends with (let's call him B) doesn't even think of highly of him or her... like instead of being polite or just ignoring A, B berates A and even punches him or her... *sigh* anyways, interesting idea you have here)_

She made a good point and was polite about it which I like a lot so I replied this :

_She does in fact think of Sakura as a precious person. She like the male Naruto likes Sakura even though she hits him/her. though mNaruto likes Sakura romantically and fNaruto likes her like a friend it is the same basic principle of liking someone despite their faults. So basically right now the only change is how Naruto feels platonic or romantically. Like how Hinata likes mNaruto romantically and admires for her courage but fNaruto she just admires and is shy like a young girl would be in front of the most awesome person they know. If i was there as a person i would probably punch in Sakura's face. She is kind of a bitch in the real episodes at this point and still a brat. I am trying to show how she is growing up so that there are natural differences in her as she grows. I hope you understand that i am trying to give the characters depth and keep them in Character at the same time, now._

I thought maybe the whole "if one person done it, five talked of it and twenty have thought it" had some truth so that was my reasoning.


End file.
